


Afterschool

by thatslemishgirl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Defensive Takumi, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatslemishgirl/pseuds/thatslemishgirl
Summary: You slowly shuffled towards the remaining chair and sat in it. The kid beside you gave you a nod before turning back to whatever paper was on his desk.Pulling out the maths homework you so desperately didn't want to do, you sighed. Did you regret what you did? Slightly. Then you remember that that guy was shit-talking Sakura, and no one shit-talks her and gets away with it.





	Afterschool

There was one seat left, and of course, it had to be beside _the one kid you didn't know_.

You slowly shuffled towards the remaining chair and sat in it. The kid beside you gave you a nod before turning back to whatever paper was on his desk.

Pulling out the maths homework you so desperately didn't want to do, you sighed. Did you regret what you did? Slightly. Then you remember that that guy was shit-talking Sakura, and _no one_ shit-talks her and gets away with it

X-X

"Jeez, you may as well be surgically attached to that guy. Leave him alone for once in your life, or is that too hard for you?" he had said to her. He was referring to Ryoma, who just minutes before had been talking to Sakura about a upcoming project that he remembered doing. That was the first thing you heard them say, the first of many insults thrown your younger sister's way. It wasn't long until you made your voice heard.

"Leave Sakura alone. She did nothing to you."

They all stared at you, before the one you assumed was the ringleader said, "No one asked your opinion."

You exchanged words with the guy. He steadily grew more and more aggressive as you started to throw some absolute roasts. The rest of the gang members stood in silence, wondering what was going to happen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that," you eventually said. "I don't speak idiot."

The others laughed. You smirked. Then a fist made contact with your face. The laughter stopped abruptly.

For a second you stood stunned, then you struck back. The guy was quick to retaliate and dragged you to the floor. Your response was a quick kick to the ankles, bringing him down. You stood up and your opponent tried to replicate your move. He missed and you used that opportunity to land a swift blow to his face.

The other boys had begun to chant ("Scrap, scrap, scrap!" they cheered) and Sakura stood in shock.

Your opponent seized your hair and started tugging at it. His closeness allowed you to elbow his face, then grab the hand in your hair to free it. You floored him again and kicked. He caught hold of your leg and pulled you down. On the floor, he crawled over you and punched you twice, before you threw him off. You aimed your foot for his chest but his movement caused it to strike his face. You and him continued to fight for roughly another three minutes before an unknown force grabbed your collar and pulled you back.

You glanced back to see that teacher's pet that you absolutely hate. He began to shout and, soon enough, a teacher came.

"They were fighting," he said with his annoyingly high-pitched voice.

Questions were asked and answers were contorted out of your favour. Lies were told. Only Sakura truthfully retold the events, but because majority wins vote, you were blamed for the start of the fight. The other boy was covered in bruises and you weren't, so that was used against you. You were sentenced to detention only, because one of the teachers actually believed Sakura (she taught her, after all) but the other received nothing.

How unfair.

X-X

Maths with just numbers was hard enough, but _letters_? That must have been Hell's punishment for humanity. You sat and struggled with it for around ten minutes before the kid next to you spoke.

"I can do that for you, if you want."

You looked at him. Did this guy just offer to do algebra for you? You nodded, and he asked for your pen so he could try to replicate your writing as best as possible.

Within five minutes he had done the two pages which would have taken you at least half an hour with Ryoma's help. And the writing looked just like yours. You thanked him and slid it back into your bag.

You turned to face the boy sitting next to you. You were immediately enamoured with his stunning brown eyes. He introduced himself as Leo, and asked why you were here. You explained what happened, and he listened intently. Then you returned the question.

He told you that he was in his Technology class and one kid wasn't doing so well. Leo said he was getting bored of waiting for him to give an answer, so handed him an LED and told him to 'lighten the fuck up', and his teacher heard him. You barely stopped yourself from laughing.

The two of you continued to chat throughout your detention. As you spoke, you realised how  _cute_ this guy was. You didn't even know you were gay.

It's a shame you didn't ask for his number or anything. You mentally kicked yourself as you walked out for not getting any reference for contact. Heck, you mightn't ever see him again.

That would be your quest. Find a way to contact him


End file.
